Snail
is a avoider survival game about a small snail. You use the arrow key to move across the screen and get to the next level. Basically, you just move to the right all the time. __TOC__ Gameplay You are a snail with a simple wish... you want to live forever. And so you wished, and so sage advice was granted to you. Never give up. Hold right to reach the sprout in each level. Hold right to move, down to hide in your shell and up to jump (or at least attempt to.) Press shift while not pressing other keys to TURBO SPIN. You can press the space bar to skip the intro. "Upgrades" *Viking - spikes, viking helmet, battle axe up! ATK+2, DEF+5, SPD+0 shell turns blue. *Angel - wings, halo, harp up! You can now have Party Members! shell turns red. *Mario - overalls, red hat, younger brother (Luigi) up! You have learned how to Jump! shell turns brown. *American football player - helmet, football, decal up! You have learned the Turbo Spin! shell turns red with a blue line through it. *One Piece - straw hat, rubber arms, epic swordsman (Zoro) up! Speed+100! Until some guy flies over and shoots a laser from his mouth, burning away the '1'. shell turns black. *Fancy Western guy - snazzy bowtie, fancy tophat, monocle up! Are you seriously still playing? shell turns grey. *Internet - Cybernetic body, cyber disk, cybernetic car up! Thats quite an attention span you have there. shell turns orange. Achievements *Lets go! - start the game *I think I can - try to jump in the first level *Valhalla - full viking *True viking - press up while in full viking (hold up for a bit until the full animation is over) *Not funny - so close, yet so far (watch the speed powerup disintegrate before your eyes) *Angelic - full angel *Oh, hello God - press up while in full angel *Money in da bank - Press up while in full video game suit (hold up for a bit until the full coin-appearing animation is over) *Its good! - press up while in full football suit *King of the pirates - press up while in full anime suit *Doctor Octogonapus - blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (that's 20 'a's, in case you were wondering) *I am refined! - full Fancy suit *A winrar is you - full Internet suit Trivia *If you hide in your shell while having the battle axe upgrade, it drops onto the floor. *If you press and hold up for a bit while in full viking outfit, a rock will appear from beneath you. *If you attempt to jump when you have wings and not pressing right, your wings will flap. *If you press up while in full angel outfit, a light will shine down on you and your wings will flap. If you do it near the first pillar, some of the light will be blocked.If you hide in your shell, the harp will drop on the floor. *If you hide in your shell while having the football upgrade, the football drops on the floor. *If you jump when you have the full One Piece outfit, you will be on the Going Merry (Luffy's ship) while Zorro jumps beside you waving his sword back and forth. If you continue to hold jump, and then press right, Going Merry disappears but your arms are still pointing upwards and Zorro continues to jump. *If you hide in your shell when you have the full One Piece outfit, there will be a small box that says TRUE PIRATE NEVER HIDES FROM DANGER! *If you turbo spin while having the full One Piece outfit, Zoro turbo spins with you. *If you turbo spin while having the cyber disk upgrade, you can see the disk spinning as well. IF you hide in your shell, the disk drops onto the ground. *NEVER GIVE UP is Kong's 1000th badge. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/Meepo/snail |descrip = Go right to celebrate Kongregate's 1000th badge }} Category:Games Category:Games with badges Category:Epic game